nothing left to say (giving up)
by ipsa dixit
Summary: "You can't leave!" he insists. His face is turning slightly red and his tone is loud and panicked. "Please. Stay."/for laura


_i'm sorry laura but. here you go._

 _992 words, by google docs_

* * *

On the first day of primary school, Dudley notices the boy with the strange mark. It's on his hand, a dark half-moon. Dudley recognizes it, in fact, and he goes to introduce himself to the boy. His name is Piers Polkiss, and Dudley thinks he's funny; in the first five minutes of them talking, he's cracked several jokes.

Besides, Dudley _needs_ to be his friend. It must be fate, he thinks.

They have matching marks.

…

Dudley has a headache. His parents are arguing. To be honest, he can't remember a time when they _don't_ argue; it seems like they've been at it all year.

Ever since Harry came home and told them that they had to leave.

Dudley's _still_ not sure how to feel about that—about what Harry said. He knows that Harry's good—he's _pure_ inside, unlike Dudley—but it seems too big for it to be actually happening; if wizards were running rampant, people would know about magic. He also doesn't want to leave his home. He's lived here for his entire life.

Also, it'd mean leaving behind Piers.

Piers is his best friend. They've been best friends since they were little. Dudley can't just _leave_ him.

At the same time, though, maybe it'd be better for Dudley to leave him and go far, far away—there's this strange pulling feeling on his chest whenever he sees Piers. He _hates_ it.

For now, though, Dudley just wants to see him, even if it means getting the pulling sensation; his parent's voices are really giving him a headache.

He leaves through his window. He doesn't think that his parents would _stop_ him from leaving the house, but he'd rather not pass them at all. Besides, if he never leaves through the window, the ladder he and Piers set up would be for naught.

As soon as he touches the ground, his feet start to find their way to Piers' house. It's almost like second nature; he's been there _countless_ times.

He opts to go through the window, again; he doesn't want to deal with any adults, no matter how much Mr and Mrs Polkiss dote on him. It's the core reason why Dudley and Piers even perched ladders next to their bedroom windows: to avoid their parents.

Dudley taps on the window and Piers looks up immediately, coming over and letting him in.

"Hey, Dud," he says, helping Dudley climb in.

"Hey, Piers." Dudley clasps his hands together as Piers goes and sits down on his bed. He feels nervous and it's _so weird_ to feel nervous—why should he be nervous in front of _Piers_? They're best friends.

"Hey," he responds, this time trailing off. "What's up?"

"I'm moving," Dudley says, and his body rejects it, like his body can't stand the thought of moving away from Piers. He feels utterly _weak_. He hates it.

"Sorry?" Piers asks, raising his eyebrows at Dudley. "I don't think I heard you right—you said you were _moving_?"

Right, because sounding so _horrified_ about it is making Dudley feeling _loads_ better. He doesn't know what to say to make it sound better. He doesn't know the details of it, himself.

His chest hurts as he looks at Piers.

"It's a long story," he says. There's probably no excuse good enough for Piers, but Piers leans back anyway, giving Dudley a look.

"I have a bit. Explain."

Dudley rubs the back of his neck, thinking of some way out of this. Piers wouldn't even believe him.

"There's a war going on that my cousin is the centre of and my family might die from it so we have to go into hiding."

Dudley lets that sentence sit in the air for a few seconds. The look Piers is giving him isn't that great.

"So what's the real reason?" Piers asks, looking perplexed. Dudley _knew_ that he wouldn't believe him but he has no _good_ excuse but the truth. And the truth is too crazy, Dudley himself doesn't even believe it totally.

"That _is_ the real reason," Dudley says with a sigh. There's nothing else to say. Piers closes his eyes, as if considering this, but he springs them open, jumping up.

"You _can't_ leave!" he insists. His face is turning slightly red and his tone is loud and panicked. " _Please_. Stay."

"I can't," Dudley says, feeling defensive. Why is Piers shouting at _him_? It's not like it's his choice. He doesn't _want_ to leave.

"You can't leave," Piers repeats, sounding weaker.

"Why not?" Dudley asks. This isn't like Piers. Something must be wrong…

"Because you—" Piers raises a hand, making a fist. He opens and closes his mouth several times, as if he can't force the words he wants to say out.

" _What_?" Dudley demands, looking Piers up and down. Piers raises his hand, showing Dudley the half-moon on the back. It's almost laughable. Dudley hasn't thought about that in _years_.

"I've been doing some reading," Piers says, taking several breaths, "and I found tales about birthmarks."

"What?" Dudley says. He's not sure whether to actually laugh. Piers is joking, right?

"Some people are born with the same mark as someone else. If you have matching marks, then—" Piers pauses, walking closer to Dudley. "Then you're soulmates," he finishes.

Dudley frowns. Him and Piers are—

And then Piers kisses him. And it's weird. If what Piers just said was true, they're soulmates. Which means there should be sparks. Except there's nothing. There's just nothing.

Dudley pushes Piers away, feeling something like a hole in his stomach.

"No," he whispers, his voice sounding raw. Clearing his throat, he repeats the word. "No. I'm leaving. I'm moving. I'm—" Piers looks _defeated_ , like Dudley has just shot him with an arrow right through the heart. Outside rain starts to pour. Dudley has half a mind to laugh. It's like a movie, the rain starting _now_.

And Dudley doesn't know what else to say.

So he just leaves, out into the rain.

* * *

 _for:_

 _for laura - monthly one-shot exchange [dudleypiers, friendship/romance, soulmate!au]_

 _assignment 8 [muggle history, task 2 - fighting for what they want]_

 _auction [privet drive]_

 _love in motion [dudley/piers]_

 _couple appreciation [argumentative]_

 _film festival [16]_

 _writing club [amber's attic - 7; book club - the technical boy; showtime - shoes upon the table; count your buttons - s5; lyric alley - 34; sophie's shelf - grey rain o' depression; lo's lowdown - clint barton]_

 _egg hunt [45]_

 _bingo [80]_

 _guess the name [clover]_


End file.
